The Curse of the Viking Lake
The Curse of the Viking Lake is the first of four segments of Scooby's All Star Laff-a-Lympics. It was later repackaged as the first episode of the second season of The Scooby-Doo Show, and the seventeenth episode overall of the series. Premise The gang go for some fishing, with Velma's Uncle John, only to find him missing -- and long dead Vikings and their ship haunting the area! Synopsis The gang head to meet Velma's Uncle John at Viking Lake, who has invited them up to go fishing. When they arrive at his cabin, they find it deserted, even though the fireplace is blazing and all of the lights are on. Daphne then spots Uncle John's journal, where they find his latest entry, stating that something mysterious is occurring at Viking Lake, involving a ghostly viking ship. They also find a page with viking runes on it. After Scooby sees a ghostly viking, the gang splits up, with Fred, Velma and Daphne following a set of footprints into the the woods, and Scooby and Shaggy searching along the lake. As they search, Shaggy and Scooby spot the ghost ship and find themselves being chased by three different vikings. The gang reunite and head into town, where they inform the sheriff of the strange sightings, along with Uncle John's disappearance. The sheriff adds that two young geologists also went missing while researching viking lake. The gang decides to head to the museum to decipher the runes Uncle John drew in the journal. The museum curator, Mr. Hansen, tells the gang the runes translate into an evil curse that was unleashed when the viking burial grounds were disturbed. The gang return to search the lake, where Fred, Velma and Daphne discover a cave with a huge painting of a viking in it. After being chased by one of the vikings, they become entrapped in a hidden room, only to rescued by Shaggy and Scooby. The gang locates a secret elevator, where it takes them to an underground cavern. They spot the vikings loading machinery off the ship and onto a railway cart system. The gang discovers steam turbines to make power, but aren't sure what for. They then locate Uncle John trapped in a cage that is hanging from the ceiling. After rescuing him with a flying vehicle created by Scooby, a chase ensues and Uncle John leaves to get the police. The gang traps the vikings, revealing them to be Mr. Hansen and the two supposedly missing geologists. The geologists had discovered uranium on the lake shore, and devised a scheme (along with the museum curator) to scare off any guests. They used the natural steam from the caves so they could run their machinery. Uncle John caught them, which is why they kidnapped him. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Uncle John * Sheriff Swenson Villains: * Viking ghosts * Mr. Hansen * Viking Museum geologists Other characters: * Butterfly * Mouse Locations * Unnamed town ** Viking Lake *** Uncle John's cabin *** Norseman's Point ** Sheriff Swenson's department ** Viking Museum ** Hidden cave *** Cavern * Yellowstone National Park Objects * Uncle John's lantern * Scooby's fishing rod * Hot chocolate * Uncle John's journal * Hot dogs * Uncle John's glasses * Cage * Saw Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Viking ghost ship * Scooby-Dooby-bike-o-copter * Uncle John's boat Suspects * None Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * This episode most likely takes in the Canadian province of Newfoundland and Labrador. The Vikings only had one real settlement in North America called Vinland, which was located on the island of Newfoundland. The Viking settlement of L'Anse aux Meadows was discovered on Newfoundland in 1960. * There exists an alternate, possibly work-in-progress version of this episode that was known to play in local syndication and continues to air on the Canadian Teletoon network. It contains many animation and editing differences, alternative music cues, and features no laugh track. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When the gang have discovered Uncle John has drawn some viking runes, Daphne's mouth disappears for a moment. * When Daphne hops on the platform, she's much taller than Fred and Velma. * When Velma warns Shaggy and Scooby about the Vikings after their crash with the bike-o-copter, her legs are colored like the ground. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. Home media * TBA Quotes External links * TBA Category:Season premieres Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 2 episodes